Sermones y Comida
by PsychoDolphin
Summary: Tenemos a un Eridan sermoneando del porqué Sollux sufre el dolor de cabeza. /Pésimo Summary. Como siempre/AU


_Damas y Caballeros, otro One-Shot en los que siempre me salen, porque no soy constante. Yo solo subo y shá. No me maten plz u/u_

**Pareja**: SolluxxEridan -_o al revés?_-

**Advertencias**: Insultos, sermones de parte de Lord Inglés (?). AU.

**Disclaimer**: Tooodos los derechos hacia A.H que nos hace sufrir.

* * *

><p>Gruñó una vez más, esta vez el sonido había salido mucha más gutural que el anterior, se apegó la almohada a la cabeza, dándose la vuelta en la cama, y también de paso preocupar un poco más al Ampora que había pasado por fuera de la pieza del Captor en el momento justo de su gruñido, suspiró algo fastidiado de verlo, con las cortinas obstruyendo hasta el más pequeño rayo de sol, quejándose por cualquier ruido mínimo, y también, dejando que la imaginación del otro pudiera volar por donde sea viéndolo en la cama, dejando ver aquel culo espléndido a la vista, solamente siendo delineados por unos bóxers negros ajustados.<p>

-Vamos Sollux, no puedes ser tan grave, deja de actuar como una niña.

-Calla de una puta vez, Ampora. Y cierra la puerta.

Y con aquello, el adolorido, se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda y dejando ver las delineados músculos del otro en la espalda, también dejando ver su trasero tapado con el bóxers, el Ampora se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando y creando varias fantasías con aquella vista, tomando de una taza de té humeante entre sus manos, el Captor soltó otro gruñido, un jadeo y volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando directamente al techo, con los ojos semi-abiertos.

-Estúpido dolor de cabeza.

Finalizó el otro, tapándose lo que podía con la sábana blanca, bajando de las nubes al otro en todas las fantasías que le habían ocurrido con aquellos sonidos, y además, con la vista que tenia del otro, suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a la cama, sentándose con cuidado en el borde y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de esta, Sollux seguía acostado en la cama, solo que ahora tenía su ante-brazo cubriendo sus ojos, mientras que suspiraba con hastío.

-Deberías comer algo, debe ser por eso. Eres el único genio que no come en días y cree que puede andar por la vida así. Si serás imbécil.

Y así, comenzó la reprimenda del Ampora hacia el Captor del porqué no comía en las horas establecidas que él preparaba comida, de las veces que se ofrecía llevarlo a comer cada vez que estaban en la universidad, o cuando se ofrecía a llevarle un tentempié en mitad de la noche mientras que el otro estudiaba, el Captor solo se sentó con brusquedad en la cama y fulminó con la mirada al otro, que había dejado la taza de té humeante en la mesita de noche, dispuesto a seguir sermoneando al otro, y que claramente, no iba a parar hasta que el otro colapsara y dijera algo como "ya, vale me rindo".  
>Cosa, que todos sabemos que no iba a pasar.<p>

Sollux se acercó a Eridan y simplemente lo besó para callarlo, pegando sus labios en los ajenos para evitar que las palabras siguieran saliendo de su boca, el Ampora se quedó quieto, estático en su lugar, sin poder corresponder al beso que exigía el otro, después de unos segundos de completa sorpresa, movió los labios con cuidado, lentamente y de manera tímida sobre los otros, que estaban dispuesto a devorarle la boca, el Captor se acercó más al cuerpo ajeno, profundizando el beso tomándolo de la nuca y acercándolo hacia si, Eridan solo alcanzó a abrazarle por el cuello, dejándose llevar por la sensación, por los exquisitos labios del otro moviéndose sobre los suyos, estuvieron así, hasta que prácticamente ninguno de los dos tenia oxigeno suficiente en sus pulmones, se separaron, dejando escapar un suave jadeo de sus bocas y ambos bajaron la mirada, Eridan fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Igual no te salvarás de todos los sermones que tengo para ti. Captor.

Después de esto, el Ampora se levantó, tomó su taza de té, se arregló la bufanda, y se fue de la habitación, dejando a un Sollux con una sonrisa ladeada, con un dolor menos molesto y también, sintió como el otro, en la cocina, preparaba algo de comer, ya que sentía el delicioso aroma de café preparado y también tostadas, se levantó con lentitud, poniéndose los primeros pantalones de pijama que encontró y se dirigió a la cocina, preparado para ser sobre-alimentado por el otro.

* * *

><p>Es cortito, pero lleno de amor...~<p>

_Dedicado a la Enana-Rubia-de-ojos-verdes que me dice que los suba a alguna parte. y bueno aquí está. dedicado a ti. Chica_ **3**

**Xoxo~**


End file.
